Dream or Destiny
by Christal-R
Summary: Brooke is a hopeless romantic as she falls for a certain Raw superstar. Will she get her true love or will she end up being crushed?
1. Her 'Soul Mate'

**Yes, once again, another story! lol. I thought of a new pairing and just thought of trying it out. I hope this chapter is okay lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1 – Her 'Soul Mate'**

The women's locker room was currently empty as the _ECW_ diva Brooke Adams was lying on a couch, hugging up a magazine in her arms. She smiled dreamily and let out a sigh of happiness as she would appear to be in a daze for a moment. That latest edition of the WWE magazine seemed to be somewhat precious as she held it close to her heart.

Then the locker door opened by a curly- haired diva that just happened to came in a weird moment as the brunette diva gave a kiss to the face of a certain wwe superstar who was on the cover.

"Brooke, you are so out of it."

"And hello to you too, Layla."

Layla made a groan of annoyance for Brooke was in her usual state of day dreaming _again_.

"You have any idea what time it is?"

"Not really, what's the time now?"

"It's time for you to get your butt up and get ready for the show!"

Brooke laughed. "You're so funny."

"I'm serious! We have to be in the ring in the next ten minutes and you haven't even dressed yet!"

"I will, in time."

"Brooke!"

The brunette diva dreamily sang part of her favorite song.

"Nobody's going to love me better…."

Layla rolled her eyes in annoyance and shook her face. She was totally out of it.

Then the door opened and a blonde woman came in to join them, only to have a confused look on her face.

"How come she's not ready?"

"Kelly, please talk some sense into her!" Layla exclaimed. "She wouldn't even listen to me!"

Kelly was bewildered to find the diva hugging a magazine close to her chest. "Why are you treating it like a teddy bear?"

"Oh Kelly, don't you see that I'm holding onto my prince?"

"Prince?"

"Oh yeah my prince," Brooke gushed. She sat up from the black leather couch. "He's on the cover, isn't he so handsome? Anyway, you know the best part about this magazine is?"

"I know!" Kelly flashed out a grin. "We look so hot with those bikinis on, don't we?"

"I wasn't talking about that!" said Brooke. "Plus I didn't look at them yet."

"So…" Kelly began, utterly confused at that moment. "What do you mean?"

She opened the magazine to the middle and took out the large piece of paper that was folded neatly.

"I was talking about this poster! It has a poster of_ him_!"

Kelly frowned. "That was the best part? The _best_ part?"

"Uh huh!" Brooke nodded. "From now on, I'm going to pin it up on the wall on every locker we would occupy in every Tuesday night! So it will always remind me of him!"

Kelly scoffed. A whisper came into her ear.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah I see," Kelly whispered back. "When will she ever learn?"

"You guys want to see what it's like? It will blow your mind away, trust me!"

"Brooke! We don't have the time for this!" Kelly snapped. "The show's about to start soon and you're not dressed into your outfit!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell her!" Layla put in.

Brooke laughed. "Okay! Okay! I'm going! I'm going!"

She went to her locker to take out her outfit that she would be wearing for tonight. Brooke then disappeared behind the folding screen to get changed.

A few minutes had past and the girls would look back at the mirror to make sure they would look good before they go out to perform their dance.

"So you're ready?" the leader of the group asked.

"Yep!"

"Brooke?"

The brunette had just finished applying her lip gloss before making a response. She had on a black bra top and jeans with a diamond studded belt around the waist and her black boots.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go girls."

"Oh wait!"

"What?"

"I have to give my kiss to him before I go."

"Oh brother!" said Layla.

Brooke grinned at the post of the wwe superstar she was falling for and she knew that one day they will be together. Despite the fact that they were on separate shows, somehow love will find a way to bring them closer.

She pressed her two fingers to her lips and then brought then over to the cheek of the person, who was posing on the poster that was pinned up to the wall above the couch.

"Brooke, seriously you've gone mad."

"Not just mad Kelly," the brunette said dreamily. "I'm madly in love with him."

Kelly and Layla made a sigh. There was just no use because she won't listen to them. All she has ever done was talk about her true 'soul mate.'

"Okay, let's go!" said Brooke as she skipped off happily out from the locker room. Layla and Kelly exchanged look to one another.

"Will she ever let this go?"

"I don't think so."

They let out a sigh and turned to look at the poster of the poster of the proclaimed 'soul mate' that she would go on about every single day. He was very good looking there was no doubt about it. But they fear for their friend if she continued to hold on to her belief that she and that certain superstar would end up together just like _destiny _had planned it.

They looked at the poster of Randy Orton and then exchanged looks at one another. They both agreed on one thing.

When it comes to Brooke, she was indeed a hopeless romantic.

**Again, I hope this chapter is okay, lol. Let me know if I should continue, lol! Thanks for reading!**


	2. An Unarranged Meeting

**Thanks to all who made reviews to chapter 1! Here's my next chapter and please tell me what you think. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2 - An Unarranged Meeting**

**Two weeks later…**

It was the night that everyone wasn't looking forward to. Well not exactly everyone, but definitely _most_ people. The night of the draft lottery has approached and every WWE superstar from Raw, Smackdown and ECW would be pacing around, anxiously waiting for their names to be called and also hoping that they would stay in their original show. All thanks to Shane McMahon who made that announcement live on Raw so to his words, nobody is not safe when it comes to this event. Anyone could be drafted and when it has been done, it's done. You either have to like or hate it...he doesn't care. That choice is up to the Superstar...

But there was only one person who was hyped up about it, much to the two certain divas' annoyance, as a brunette diva from ECW, took the draft lottery as a chance for the power of destiny to do its work.

"Seriously, you're totally out of it," Layla placed her hands on her hips. "You honestly think that Randy will be drafted to our show?"

"Of course!" Brooke's brown eyes would glitter with glee. She knew that destiny would make it all come true no matter what. She and Randy will end up together and it would like a fairytale but just even better.

It would all be real.

The three divas were at the corridors at the backstage area of the arena where Raw was hosting this grand event.

That will change everyone's life forever.

Or to turn your world around, to Brooke's words that is when there's a likely chance that Randy would end up in ECW just as how destiny planned it.

Kelly simply shook her head and rolled her eyes by the fact that Brooke acted like some naïve teenager crushing onto a celebrity like Brad Pitt.

Only he's not Randy Orton of course.

"Brooke, stop thinking about this whole destiny crap!" Kelly snapped. "It's driving us crazy!"

"But that's what brings couples together, don't you see that?"

Layla held her hands up in frustration and a sign of giving up. "Okay this is getting nowhere."

"Look guys, you may not see it now but one day, you'll see."

"Oh Brooke," Kelly sighed. "You dumped all the guys out there just to save yourself for him. I mean you've only saw Randy on TV and already you're head over heels?"

Brooke smiled dreamily at the thought. She could remember that night very well.

* * *

She was in her home, flipping through the channels in her bedroom. Nowadays, for her, television isn't always that exciting. 

_Boring. _

She changed the channel instantly and added her comment as she past them.

_Boring. _

_Seen it. _

_Boring. _

_Boring. _

"Aw, it's Holly and Vince!" said Brooke as her favorite sitcom _What I Like About You_ was showing on the screen. "But I've already seen that episode, too."

Brooke flipped through the channels once again. She groaned. "Why couldn't TV be a bit more interesting?"

She stopped at a channel in time to see a wrestler making his pose on the turnbuckle.

"Finally we're getting somewhere!"

Instantly she could recognize what show she was viewing by the broadcaster's voice in the background.

"Oh it's Raw. But of course, today's Monday!"

She has never watched that show but she has heard from some of the Superstars who have gotten the experience from there, such as Rob Van Dam for example. She never has got the time to watch it either because of the traveling she has to go through. But now that she was at the comfort of her home at last since ECW will air in her hometown tomorrow night, tonight would be a good time to see her show's competitor.

_And making his way to the ring, from St. Louis, Missouri…_

She was in awe from the moment he stepped into the stage and soon held his hands out as he made a pose in front of the golden pyro waterfall. His muscular body glowed by the spotlights as he made his way down to the ring. He would make that cocky smile at his opponent before getting onto the second turnbuckle and made the same pose to the crowd.

_He's so handsome!_

She was clutching onto the pillow and held it close to her stomach. What was that feeling she was having now? That 'fluttery' kind of feeling in her stomach?

_Whatever it is, it sure feels good!_

The belt instantly displayed on the screen to show that the intercontinental champion was on the line and the man that she was suddenly attached to was the Jeff Hardy's opponent. Soon the bell sounded, which signaled the start of the match and the young brunette diva would look on with interest…

Ten minutes had past. She was amazed by his agility and his cunning style. Not only that he was good looking, he was very talented and that was a plus.

The Champion was gaining momentum and the crowd was up to their feet. He was going for the Twist of Fate but his opponent somehow got out of the predicament and executed his finishing move.

_RKO, out of nowhere! _J.R. remarked on the reversal._ That should make it, King!_

The crowd would count along with the referee as he slapped the mat three times and then it was all over.

"Wow, he's so amazing," she said softly to herself as her eyes were still glued to the screen as the referee handed him the prized belt and then raised his arm in victory while a female voice was heard from the background as the ring announcer claimed the winner.

_Here's your winner and the new WWE Intercontinental Champion, Randy Orton! _

* * *

Randy Orton was in the locker room with his best friend and current WWE Champion John Cena who had just came back from his first match against the World Heavyweight Champion Edge, who was self proclaimed to be 'The King of Smackdown.' 

"Too bad you lost. But hey at least you got your last laugh!"

John laughed. "Yeah and a _big _one too if you know what I mean."

Randy nodded and chuckled. Edge won the match already but the first draft pick that his show Smackdown has gotten was known to be the Punjabi giant, The Great Khali.

"Wow, the show sure started off with a massive blow!" said Randy.

"Yeah," said John and gave a kiss to his championship belt, knowing that the Giant wouldn't be hunting for it anymore. "I love draft lotteries!"

"Maybe you do but I don't," Randy said sarcastically.

Randy disliked draft lotteries and he would hate it so much if he found out he has to move out from a show that was doing so great in. He has his best friend to travel on the road with and it just won't be the same if the draft lottery would do just that: move him from Raw.

"Okay, maybe I don't love draft lotteries but for now, it's doing me a big favor!"

Randy smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure of it."

John grinned as he unscrewed his cap of the water bottle to take a nice refreshing drink to quench his thirst after a good match.

"So, do you have a match later tonight?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know."

This night wasn't like every other Monday night. For a special three hour show like this, the matches were due to be impromptu so any Superstar in this building would be notify if need be so they would be prepared for it.

"I haven't heard anything from Coach or Shane for that matter," he continued. "But I bet I'll be in one."

"How could you not be? Those girls out there are dying to see you in action!"

He chuckled. "You're so right about that. Why, I'm far better looking than the WWE Champion."

"Don't even go there."

The locker room was full of echoes as the two Raw Superstars burst out laughing. John ended his laugh with a sigh.

"You know, this could be the last time we would share the same locker room together."

"Yeah I know and it sucks."

"You don't have to tell me that," John chuckled. "But no matter what the outcome of this draft, we'll still be friends…" Then he changed his tone to a low one as he ended with, "And rivals."

Randy laughed. "But of course." He then got up from the bench, taking his championship belt with him.

"I'm heading out to see what's going on out there."

"Okay then, see ya."

Soon the intercontinental champion stepped out of the locker room and went straight through the corridor. Of course he would be in a match, there was no doubt about it and he knew that. He was the Legend Killer, and he lived up to his name when he successfully defeated some of the most respected people in the wrestling business. He has outmost respect for them but still, they didn't call him by his the well known moniker for nothing.

_What the hell?_

He discovered a little white fluffy dog with something in its mouth as it was running with such speed that Randy has never seen before. He was confused to see Torrie's pet at that time, knowing that Chloe would always be around the blonde Boise belle.

Chloe was running to his direction and he moved aside promptly. Randy watched her ran off to the next direction until she was nowhere in sight. Still wearing that confused look on his face, he turned back around.

_Okay then?_

"Come back here you-!"

That sentence was cut off abruptly when the person who happened to be chasing Chloe sharply turned the corner that would lead to the next corridor, only to be bumped into the Legend Killer. Randy nearly fell back but he managed to get to his two feet and was quick enough to reach out for the person's arm on time.

"Whoa! That was a close one," Randy breathed out.

"Oh wow yeah," said a female voice and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, I-"

She stopped and looked up at him. Randy simply smiled at her. "That's okay. Just watch where you're going next time."

"Oh y-yeah, I'll do that."

Her eyes were upon a championship belt that was lying next to her foot. Randy saw this and realized that he dropped it when he helped the woman just in time before she fell to the floor. He went for the belt but she picked it up already.

"Wow…it's the I.C. belt," she said while taking a good look at it.

Randy nodded. "Yes it is."

"I heard of the well known people who held this title over the years."

"Oh yeah, they were great. They made it big in this business."

She smiled a bit and then shook her head a bit as if she was in a daze for a good minute and handed back his prized possession.

"Well, here you go."

"Thank you," he said politely.

"You're welcome."

He slapped his belt back on his shoulder and he continued on.

"And uh, if you're wondering where Chloe is-"

"Excuse me?"

"The dog?"

"Oh right."

Randy chuckled and pointed to a corridor behind him. "She went that way."

"Oh cool thanks."

She stood still for about ten seconds and was appeared to be slightly embarrassed when she just realized she did. She turned her heel of her boot and walked past him.

"Oh before you go, may I ask what just happened here?"

"That so-called 'sweetie-poo' just stole my hot dog."

Randy laughed. "What?"

"You heard me, she did. Oh she's in for a good spanking, big time."

"Well good luck in finding her."

She nodded and smiled at him.

They were still looking at each other.

"So aren't you going to find her now?"

"Who?"

"Chloe."

"Excuse me?"

Randy cracked up with laughter. "Wow, your head is up high in the clouds, isn't it?

She laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm going right now."

"Okay. See ya later I guess."

She nodded and smiled as she moved her feet backwards and then turned her heel to go.

"Ouch!"

He knew it would be rude to laugh so he covered his mouth to stop himself. The woman had her fingers rubbing gently against her now sore nose after smacking her face against the bare wall.

"I'm okay," she quickly insisted.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Randy.

The woman flashed a grin across her face and then disappeared off to the next corridor. The intercontinental champion finally let out a laugh out of his chest after he has gotten himself in an awkward yet funny moment.

_That sure was odd…_

He shook his head and tried to stop himself from laughing as he went along his way. He doesn't know her but he has seen her before along with two other girls, dancing in the ring. That thought in mind slipped out of his mind as he came upon a spacious area where the Superstars would be standing around chatting, or just be quiet as the draft lottery continued to roll on. This thought was stuck in his mind and then let out a sigh to the fact that it might be the last time that he would be under the 'Monday night' spotlight.

* * *

Brooke was smiling to herself like a maniac. So they think she was insane to believe in fate, didn't they? Well wouldn't she have her last laugh when she would tell them that she had just talked to Randy face to face! 

_It's destiny! I just know that it is!_

Brooke giggled to herself and let out a sigh and a happy one too. She then found the naughty little dog she was looking for earlier on and made a smile as she picked up Chloe.

"You won't believe who I saw just now," said Brooke. "It's him! It's really him!"

Chloe made a cute little bark as if trying to get into a conversation with her and Brooke giggled.

"I'm sure you've seen him when you ran by. He's so handsome isn't he?"

Chloe barked again and Brooke laughed.

"Come on, we're going to the catering room."

She went through the corridor when it would lead them to the catering room.

"Oh and Chloe, don't think that I'm not going to tell Torrie about you because I am. And you're getting a spanking too."

And as a response, the fluffy white dog whimpered and gave her an innocent look.

When it comes to Randy's smile, she would melt in an instant. But the eyes of a puppy that just played a mischievous act. Well, that was another story.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for it _this _time."


	3. One Step Closer to Destiny?

Thanks to MissPhillippinesSuperstar, xAttitudex, nychick4, randy Orton rocks, Ahhhhhh, randy orton is my hero and Jorrieprincess for the reviews on chapter 2! This one might be a bit crappy but I've tried lol. Please leave your reviews so I'll know that it's okay lol. Happy reading!

**Chapter 3 – One Step Closer to Destiny?**

Two hours had past and already there was another spare hour compared to the normal duration of the live show. Some of the Superstars, of course would be missing the people that are close to them; like Torrie Wilson, who was no longer a member of the Raw roster. The Boise blonde belle would miss her friends she had on the red roster but then she would be happy to be back on Smackdown where she had stayed originally.

"I hereby officially hate the draft lottery," said Kelly with a frown. "First we're losing Rob and now Bobby?! And what do we have in replace of them? Melina's cocky boyfriend and this guy who called himself _The Love Machine!_"

"I think that nickname is kinda cute. Plus he's so sweet."

The two members of the dance group _Extreme Exposé _turned to look at the brunette as if she had just come from another planet.

"Brooke, you know that you can be weird out sometimes, right?"

Brooke laughed. "What? I met him earlier and he seemed cool. Besides, he's soft and sweet like a big teddy that you just want to h-"

"Will you stop?!" Layla suddenly snapped, apparently sickened by her going on and on. "I'm tired of this-"

Layla's sentence was cut short and then suddenly her eyes turned to horror when they had caught upon something and Kelly would have the same expression as hers.

"Why are you guys looking like that?" said Brooke, who was very confused by the looks on their faces. Before they could squeak out an answer, a voice behind Brooke would answer her own question.

"Hello ladies."

Brooke beamed and turned around to see the plump African American superstar, with a smirk on his face as he walked up slowly toward the ECW divas.

"Oh hey Vissy," Brooke grinned while Layla and Kelly would exchanged looks between themselves, wondering if the world has gone mad. The man who called himself _The Love Machine_ made his appearance known. Val Stevens would be known for his ring name as 'Viscera.'

"I got lots of sugar for you baby," he said as she slowly walked up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Val with a smirk on his face as he took another step closer.

"Oh geez," said Kelly in disgust. "What is this? A lovesick scene of a soap opera?"

He went up closer to her and Brooke just stood there. His head was now leaning down…

"Hey! Don't you dare put your moves on her!"

Val looked up at the blonde diva. Surely she had the guts to say something as Kelly shot a glare at him while Layla stood behind her, holding onto her wrist. Brooke turned to the blonde diva, wondering where Kelly was getting at.

"What?" I was only going to give her this."

Val held out his hand before Brooke and she would smile her was a transparent plastic bag of the little but colorful treats inside it.

"Aw, those are for me?"

"Yep."

"What?" said Kelly and Layla in unison, apparently confused about what went on.

"Well Brooke here mentioned her favorite candy," said Val. "So I thought why not get these for her? A friend of mine works at a candy shop not too far from here. So I got him to deliver them here for me to give to you."

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Brooke gushed and took a bag of gummy bears. "Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome," Val beamed. "So I'll be seeing you all tomorrow night."

"Yeah, 'cause you're with us now."

"Uh huh and I can't wait to see you guys dancing. You girls are sizzling hot like pepper sauce."

Brooke laughed. "Well there's definitely no one like us."

"You got that right," Val chuckled. "Well I'll see you girls later."

"Okay and thanks again."

"You're welcome."

Just as he was about to leave, Val's black eyes would be upon the two divas who were now leaning against the wall as if trying to sunk into it and disappear before he caught them. He raised his eyebrows in a seductive manner and chuckled as he turned and walked away through a corridor.

"Umm okay then…" Kelly paused as she watched him walking further away along the corridor. "That was really freaky."

"Tell me about it," said Layla.

"See? I told you he was sweet," said Brooke.

Layla and Kelly turned to look at the brunette woman, who was busily opening the bag to enjoy the sweet treats. Then the two divas would be exchanging looks of disbelief after what had happened just now.

"I think we should go," Kelly started to say as if to forget what just happened. "And find out what's going on outside."

"Yeah good idea," said Layla. "Maybe we shouldn't be hanging out here too long. But should we really go back? I mean it really sucked."

"I know Layla, but the draft is almost over so at least we still have some hope for a few more good picks for our brand."

"You're right."

"Of course I am," said Kelly with a grin. "So let us go."

The three divas turned around and head forth toward the area where all the Superstars should be waiting in anticipation as the draft rolled on in progress.

"Hey you guys want some?"

"No," the two divas retorted, leaving the brunette diva to shrug to herself.

"Okay," said Brooke and dipped her hand into the bag for an orange gummy bear only to be popped it into her mouth. "But you guys are missing out something good!"

---------------------------------------------

His blue eyes would be staring out at nothing as he was leaning against the wall. The draft had just continued back on from a commercial break and then another match has been placed. Randy thought that the three hours would never be up but thankfully the event would come to a closing soon enough. Though he had to be feeling a bit of gladness for not being drafted from Raw, but unfortunately, there was a possibility that he might leave after all.

"I wish this stupid draft lottery would just hurry up and end."

Another forty five minutes to go and then it would all be over. He couldn't wait but at the same time, he would be dreaded at the thought of leaving his best friend and other close friends behind.

"They could at least tell me if I'm going or not instead I have to be dreading about it," Randy muttered as he rolled his eyes. "This sucks."

"Hey Randy."

His mind suddenly traveled back from deep into space and then back to the arena as he looked up to see the fellow superstar of the red brand.

"Oh hey Shelton, what's up?"

"Coach wants to have a word with you."

"He wants to see me?" Randy asked. "What about?"

Shelton Benjamin simply shrugged. "I don't know but he wants you in his office now."

"Oh okay then. Thanks."

Randy got up to his feet and with his intercontinental championship belt hanging over his shoulder; he walked through the long corridor and then finally got to the door with a metal plate with the words engraved on it: **Jonathan Coachman**, **Raw General Manager. **

Randy knocked on the door and a response would be prompted with an answer and then he opened the door to meet a man standing behind his desk.

"Ah, just the person I want to see."

"You wanted to see me, Coach?"

"Yes," said Coach. "I'm glad that you're here on a very short notice."

"Well it sounded important."

"It is. This is about the last match of the night."

"Oh," said Randy. "And that would be?"

"The battle royal," said Coach. "There will be a group of five superstars from each brand and the last person to remain standing in the ring will have the last three draft picks."

"Oh wow."

"Yes. And I've realized that you haven't been any match at all since the show has started. I have already selected the four who will be representing the Raw brand and I was wondering if you would like to be part of it as well."

"Yeah of course," said Randy with a smirk. "But whose the four I'm going with?"

"Lance, Booker, Santino and Trevor."

"Alright then. I will be honored in making this brand proud."

The Coach made smirk in return. "I'm glad to hear that. Now before you go, you'll need this."

The Coach picked up a neatly folded red t-shirt with the Raw logo printed on it. He handed it over to the intercontinental champion.

"A t-shirt?"

"Yes. Every participant will be wearing a different colored t-shirt for the battle royal. As so you know the red would be Raw, the black is ECW and Smackdown would be blue."

"Oh okay then. Well thanks."

"Thank you for coming."

Randy nodded and then walked out of the general manager's office. So he has finally got into some action! He would rather be in a match rather than to roam around the arena with nothing to do. He hasn't got a clue where John disappeared to since Randy left the locker room. But he would have to find him later after this match.

_So I'm part of the battle royal, huh? Last three draft picks? This should be good. _

-----------------------------------------

"Well this is it, the final match," Kelly beamed as three of them were in the empty women's locker room. Most of the divas would be hanging outside talking and the three divas got bored of standing around in the corridors so they decided to hang around inside the women's locker room.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed. So far the night didn't come out the way it should have been. She wanted Randy to be drafted to ECW and that hasn't happened at all. Perhaps it wasn't meant to be destined?

"Oh Brooke, you need to forget about this destiny stuff," said Layla. "It's not something worth to believe in."

"I guess."

"Look, not everything would turn out the way you wanted it to be," said Kelly.

"I'm starting to realize that now…"

Clearly, the night of the draft lottery would be the worst night she ever experienced, though it was her first time being the part of it. What was the point of having draft lotteries in the first place?

Her brown eyes would be glued to the TV, now for the final match to begin, which was announced to be the battle royal.

"Wow, this should be interesting!" said Layla.

"I do hope ECW will win this one!" said Kelly, grinning with excitement.

"Uh huh."

The blonde diva turned to Brooke who was sitting between her and Layla. "Brooke, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Brooke said mindlessly.

Kelly and Layla would look at one another and shrugged. Soon the match would commence with the entrances from each brand, followed by its theme song. The first group to appear was Smackdown and they wore blue t-shirts. Then ECW come out with black t-shirts and lastly it would be the group of Raw superstars to come out to the stage, with red t-shirts on.

"Hey…he's part of the battle royal."

"Yeah, so he is," said Layla.

Brooke only had her eyes on the one person on the television screen. That handsome prince of hers…only it might not have been. He was still on Raw roster so it would pointless to think that he would be moving now since it was indeed the last match of the evening. Even if destiny doesn't exist, at least she had gotten the chance to meet with him in person.

The battle royal made the arena rocked with anticipation as the Smackdown team seemed to be on the roll but Raw would be onto them. ECW was doing well for a brief time and then unfortunately CM Punk was the last person from the ECW brand to be eliminated from the battle royal, much to the Extreme Exposé's disappointment. Then there would be a heated battle of 'the red versus the blue'. Soon it would down to two people, one from each brand and there would be most people in the crowd that would be cheering for the Raw superstar. They would be fighting like warriors but eventually, Matt Hardy's feet fell onto the floor from the ring and then the crowd would be up to their feet when that superstar was declared the winner by the Raw ring announcer, Lilian Garcia.

"Here's your winner of the battle royal, Randy Orton!"

Brooke smiled. "I'm happy he won."

"Of course you do," Kelly said sarcastically. "This is the worse night ever."

"Well at least it's over," said Layla. "Now we get to see the last three picks."

Brooke had her hand supported her chin as she looked on with much anticipation to see who would be the last three picks. "I wonder who they will be."

"Well there's only one way to find out," said Kelly.

The screen would be switched from Randy looking at the Titantron to the screenshots of the superstars would be changing every half of a second. Soon it would stop to reveal a superstar along with the name at the bottom.

"Mister Kennedy!" said Kelly with a laugh. "Wow, he better changed his name to Mr. Friday Nights to Mister Monday Nights!"

"I know right?" Layla agreed. "He was so hilarious with that microphone coming down from the ceiling. I'm better that he would announce himself to the world right about-"

The man walked confidently to the stage and then had a smirk on his face. Then he would hoisted his hand up into the air, only to received a microphone coming from the ceiling as it has been attached to a wire.

"Now," Brooke finished and the three divas would laugh and then they stopped themselves so they would listen to the cocky superstar, chewing on his gum as he spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, you have just witnessed the man who has now been drafted to Monday Night Raw. I don't think I would like it here…but whatever. I'm here and I'm staying whether you people like it or not because what you're looking at now is the man who will be your future hall of famer, and that man is Misssttterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Kennedy!"

The crowd was producing boos at Ken who was now part of the Raw roster. But he wasn't finished just yet. He was silence for a about ten seconds and then put the microphone to his lips again,

"….Kennedy!"

Kelly rolled her eyes and laughed. "This guy should appear on a cartoon, seriously."

Then the TV screen would be back onto the flashing images of the superstars from all three brands. The first draft has already been and now it would be time for draft number two…

Soon the crowd was up to their feet when the rock song blared from the speakers and two men came out to the stage.

"Wow, London and Kendrick!" Brooke exclaimed. "Those guys are really good!"

"They had the tag team titles belts for almost a year!" Kelly added.

"Now that's a hard blow to Smackdown," said Layla. "A really big one."

Brooke nodded and then made a slight smile as she watched the high flying team of Brian Kendrick and Paul London as they made their entrance and made their poses to the crowd. The ovation they had received was so incredible. Even though Randy wouldn't be part of the ECW roster, at least she would be happy for Randy winning the battle royal and that he has gotten good picks for his brand. She wouldn't care about anything else….

"I'm going to get a drink," said Brooke as she got up from the bench.

"Don't you want to know who the last pick is?" Layla asked.

"Not really."

She was getting tired of waiting around and just hoping that something good would come out of it. What was the point of staying around if nothing good came out of it?

"Oh my god…" Kelly began.

"The last pick?!" Layla asked in disbelief.

It wasn't to Brooke's attention that the two divas seemed to be in astonishment about something. Perhaps another superstar from the Extreme roster was moving? Like CM Punk?

"Look you guys I'm heading out now so-"

"Brooke, I think you should come and see this."

"I'm not interested, okay?"

"No seriously Brooke, you have to come and see this!"

The brunette diva rolled her eyes and aimlessly turned at her heel to face the television. "Kelly, I don't see what I-"

She stopped at her sentence. Her jaw was dropped down as she has been struck by the image that was displayed on screen with the name at the bottom of it. Brooke looked at Layla and Kelly who looked back at her with the same expression on their faces due to the reaction of the last draft pick. Either diva said a word to each other for a minute. What they saw on the screen was truly a blow to ECW…

-----------------------------

"Whoa, what a way to end this draft, King!"

"I know, I couldn't believe it myself! I mean we got ourselves a diva from ECW and it's not other than Brooke herself!"

On both of their monitor screens in front of the two broadcasters was an image of a brunette woman with a few words under it that definitely said it all.

**Brooke Adams: drafted to Raw.**

Then music blared from the speakers. The crowd would wait in anticipation for the diva to make her entrance, in which she did. She was all smiles when she came upon the stage and waved to the sold out crowd. She looked across the ring where Randy, with his hands on his hips, was looking back at her. She made a wink at him and smiled before turning back towards the black curtains.

"Wow, what an amazing night," said Jim Ross. "You had to wonder King, what does this mean for the dance troupe _Extreme Exposé_?"

"I'm not sure about that one," said Jerry Lawler with a giggle. "But as far as I know, things are going to be very interesting around here."

The King may be right about that since after the brunette diva left the stage, she couldn't stop smiling to herself.

_Yes! I knew that destiny will come through for us! _

Or had it? Brooke better be careful when it comes to sticking to her belief in destiny. Otherwise she would end up being crushed before she at least expected it.

**Coming up on chapter 4: Could this be the end of Extreme Exposé? What is Brooke going to do next now that she is on the same roster as Randy? All of these questions will be answered.**

**I hope this chapter is okay, lol. Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Boy Is Mine

**Thanks to xAttitudex, cenagirl5421, nychick4, randy orton rocks, rory21 and washedaway56 for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter, happy reading!**

**Chapter 4 – The Boy Is Mine**

"_Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guests Extreme Expose."_

_The two divas came upon the spot when they had to go for the interview. There was a blonde one and a curly haired one. But the brunette one was nowhere in sight. The two divas that were present had their small smiles on each other's lips and greeted the interviewer. He proceeded._

"_Last night was the draft lottery. There were lots of changes made and now you guys are faced with the disappointment that Brooke is no long in the group. What are your thoughts on this?'_

"_Well David, you are right about one thing," Kelly began, letting out a sigh before she continued on. "We are disappointed knowing that Brooke is longer with us on ECW, or in Extreme Expose for that matter. Well it's the draft lottery. We have to expect the unexpected even if it means that Layla, Brooke and myself are bound to be separated because of that."_

"_I know it's not going to be the same without Brooke but it's just something that we have to get use to," Layla said with shrug. _

"_And here's my next question that I'm sure that everyone here in the arena wants to know. Now that Brooke is officially a member of the Raw roster, does this mean the end of Extreme Expose?"_

_Kelly and Layla exchanged looks at one another as if to wonder about the same question. Could it be the end of the Tuesday night dance troupe?_

"_No it's not the end," Layla confirmed and smiled. "We're still here and kickin' and we're gonna rock this place like we always do!"_

_Kelly laughed. "Yeah, you tell them Layla!"_

_David smiled and turned to the camera. "Well there you have it folks."_

"_Oh David if you don't mind, can we have the mic for just a minute?"_

"_Oh yeah sure," said David and handed the blonde diva with the microphone and stepped aside so that the camera could focus on the two divas as they smiled away. Kelly began to speak._

"_Okay, we just want to spread the love to our girl. We know you're watching us now Brooke! I know you're not here with us, but we just want to let you know that you will always a special place in our hearts."_

_The curly haired diva leaned over for her turn to speak on the microphone. "And you will always be part of Exreme Expose. Remember that!"_

"_We love you girl!" Kelly beamed. Layla waved while Kelly flashed a peace sign for the camera. "Peace."_

-----------

_When the sun__ shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath, I'mma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still each other…_

Brooke couldn't help to giggle to herself at thought of them singing together to their song. That was the good times. And she missed them all. She sighed.

Her mind was indulged upon that new episode of ECW she saw on the television back in her hotel room the night before. That definition of the word _new_ emphasized that things weren't going to be the same now that Brooke was part of the Raw roster. That change felt strange to her knowing that she would not be watching the 'extreme' matches with her two close friends in the women's locker room any more. Nor could they practice their dance moves.

Nor could they sit close to each other and chat while waiting for the flight to reach as Brooke sat there on her own with two empty seats besides her.

The former 'extreme' diva made a small smile at the thought of Kelly and Layla giving her a shout out on live television. At least they hadn't forgotten about her and it seemed like they were going to any time soon. They made a promise to one another that if they ended up getting separated, they would always be Extreme Expose.

_I miss you guys. _

Brooke had her elbow rested on the arm of her chair and had her chin cupped into her free hand while the other was holding a small pink audio player. Her brown eyes soon caught a handsome figure that was in the middle of a conversation with another guy that she knew as John Cena and a smile was formed instantly.

Despite her disappointment, she was happy at the same time now that she was also in the same roster as her handsome prince, Randy Orton. How could this not be the work of destiny? It had to be worth something to believe in, right?

But Layla and Kelly still had their doubts about it. But Brooke didn't have to nor did she found the need to prove that destiny was real.

Destiny would find a way to reveal its truth.

She couldn't help but to see how handsome he was. She hadn't forgotten about their first meeting nor would she ever. How she wished to see those blue eyes again….the color of the crystal blue sea….

Then all of a sudden, her daydream flashed away from her mind and at the same time got startled a bit when a slim figure sat next to her. Brooke smiled after realizing who it was as she removed her earphones from her ears and turned off her ipod.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No not at all. I was just a bit surprised that's all," said Brooke and laughed. "So what's up Maria?"

"Well I was just about to ask the same thing about you."

"Oh well nothing much. I was just listening to my ipod."

"Oh cool," said Maria. "So I see you have an eye on someone, huh?"

"Who? Me?"

"No, I mean Ariel from the Little Mermaid." 

Brooke laughed when Maria made a roll of the eyes, sensing that she was just being sarcastic.

"Yes _you_," Maria continued with a grin. "I noticed that you were a bit out of it when I tried to say hi to you four times."

"Really? You did?"

"Yeah but then I figured you couldn't hear me because of the ipod."

"I wasn't on that loud actually."

"And you _still _couldn't hear me?"

Brooke laughed nervously as her cheeks turned slightly pink with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Uh huh yeah that's what I thought. You sure had your attention fully on someone otherwise you would have answered me," Maria said matter-of-factly. Then she smirked. "So tell me, who's the guy?"

Brooke turned to look at him for a moment and smiled. He was flashing out a smile while laughing at a joke that John had just told him. The way he laughed was just too cute. She loved that…

"Excuse me."

Brooke looked up and so did Maria. Both divas wore the faces of annoyance when a blonde diva stood behind them from where they were seating. They stood up and saw clearly that she had a frown on her face and had her arms crossed.

"May I help you with something?" Brooke asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Just who may I ask are you looking at?"

"Why would you want to know? That's none of your business."

"When it comes to my man that _is_ my business sweetheart."

"Your man?" Brooke asked, raising her brow at her. "What are you talking about?"

Jillian Hall scoffed. How could she not know the person she was referring to?

"Don't play dumb with me," said Jillian. "I know you were looking at Randy!"

Maria looked at the two divas and then turned back to Brooke. "Wait a minute, you like Randy?"

Brooke smirked at Jillian, just to make her even more annoyed and answered Maria's question. "Yes I do. He certainly has gotten my eye."

Jillian frowned. "If you dare to go beyond five feet to him, you'll be seeing me a lot from now on. Understand?" 

"Is that a threat?" Brooke asked with her eyes opened wide with shock of such an ultimatum that was made to her.

"I'm just telling you to watch your back."

Brooke forced out a laugh and shook her head. "So tell me, what difference does it make if I like him? You're not his girlfriend for one thing and two, even if I do like him, which I'm not afraid of saying so, you don't have a right to stick your nose into my business. So why do you do me a favor and just buzz off?"

Jillian came around to the front where Brooke was sitting and soon the divas stood shooting fiery eyes at each other. The last thing that anyone would expect was a catfight in the airport, especially at that time of morning.

"He's mine," Jillian said with a smirk curled on her lips. "And until he is, there's nothing you can do about it." 

Brooke made a shrug and then said, "Then I guess we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Jillian said nothing and thought of giving her a slap across that pretty face of hers. But she hesitated as she went past the new member of the Raw roster. Brooke had her eyes on the blonde curls bouncing away with every step Jillian took. She shook her head slightly as she had her hands on her hips.

"Looks like you've got yourself a rival," said Maria as she watched Jillian watched away.

Brooke scoffed. "Well Maria, all I have to say is that she better know who she's messing with."

Brooke turned to Randy again and smiled. The time will come when the power of destiny would bring them closer and it would happen soon enough….

_I'm sorry that you seemed to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_


	5. Making An Impression

**A/N: Thanks to xAttitudex, TorriexJohn, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, rkolover09, randy orton is my hero, cenagirl5421 and rory21 for the reviews. Thank you lots! Just want to mention that tomorrow (November 27 th) is my one year anniversary since I've joined this website lol. Not that much of a big deal but anyway, I hope you like the next chapter! Lol. I know it's been a while so sorry for the wait! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Chapter 5 – Making An Impression**

Standing alone in a spacious area of the backstage arena, Brooke was feeling a little bored with nothing to do. Usually it would be her time to do a dance rehearsal with Kelly and Layla. She would always bring her CD player along with her and then as the trio got together, they would start working on their dance moves straightaway. Now that Brooke was part of the Raw roster, there wasn't going to be more of the dance rehearsals, much to her disappointment.

"Hey there."

Brooke turned to see Maria and she smiled at her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just wondering what you're up to."

"Nothing really. Just being bored."

"Aw me too. I just got out from training with Mickie.

"Oh that's cool. How did it go?"

"It was great! I'm improving on my hurricarana."

"That's good I'm glad."

"Yeah," Maria grinned. "So what about you? Are you going to train too?"

"Not really. I'm not so focused into that right now to be honest."

"Oh. Is there something else in mind? Or are you waiting for the particular someone to pass by?"

"Well…"

As Brooke struggled to come with an answer, Maria immediately threw it out for her.

"You are, aren't you?"

Brooke giggled and then her cheeks turned light pink. The only reason why she was here in the arena was that she heard that Randy was going to be there as well. So far she hadn't seen him yet.

"Kinda."

Maria smirked at her. "I knew it."

"Look I was just going to see him train that's all."

"Is flirting part of the agenda?"

Brooke laughed. "Not exactly flirting, it's more like…"

"Flirting."

"No. It's something called 'getting him to notice me' kind of thing."

"Uh huh sure. Well I hate to disappoint you but as far as I know, I haven't seen him."

"Yeah I know," said Brooke and made a sigh. "I'm starting to think that it's just a waste of time coming here for nothing."

"Aw don't be like that. He's probably coming in a little later."

"I guess," said Brooke and made a shrug. She was starting to doubt about it. What if he changed his mind about coming by to the arena? This whole idea of grabbing his attention seemed to be pointless.

"So…were you going to play some music or something?"

Brooke snapped herself out of her dreamy thoughts and turned back to Maria again.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The CD player. That's yours right?"

"Oh yes it is," said Brooke with a small laugh after realizing what Maria was talking about. Brooke had forgotten that she had rested her CD player on a steel chair. She found no use of it after all, since there wasn't going to be any more dance rehearsals for her.

"Oh okay," said Maria and made a chuckle. "What music you got?"

"A wide variety. I like all kinds of music."

"Cool, same here. Can I check them out?"

"Sure."

Brooke pulled out her purple CD case from under the CD player and handed it to Maria. Maria unzipped it and flipped through the collection of discs.

"Okay let's see what you've got here. Backstreet Boys. Mariah Carey. Leona Lewis. Boys 2 Men. The Used. Who's this? Marky Mark? Cute name if you ask me."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah he was a good rapper. Ever heard of a song called _Good Vibrations_?"

Maria thought for a bit and then made shook her head afterwards. "No I don't think so."

"You should listen to it. It has a great beat. Wanna hear it now?"

"Sure why not."

Brooke smiled and Maria gave her the disc that was chosen to be played. She inserted into the CD player and soon a sound of the drums began beating in a rapid motion for the starting of the song. Maria started to bob her head to the sound of hip hop and then her smile grew in mere seconds.

"Yeah this is good!"

"I told you it is," said Brooke as she snapped her fingers to the beat. At the mere seconds, she gave in to the temptation to dance as she swayed her body to the music. She had a passion for dancing and even though there wouldn't be any more dance rehearsals to attend to, at least she would just have fun dancing on a fun occasion.

"Come on let's dance," Brooke urged with a smirk. "I know you want to."

Maria was being hesitant about the idea. But her head kept on rocking from side to side.

"Oh what the heck!" she laughed. "This song is too addicted for me to resist!" 

-------------------

"I'm thinking that we should have some Chinese after we finish our workout. What do you think?"

"Sounds alright by me. As long as it's not that greasy fried chicken. You know I don't eat that stuff anymore."

"Unless it's chicken nuggets?" John smirked at this best friend. "I know you more than you know yourself."

"Okay you're starting to freak me out now."

Randy laughed as John slapped him on the shoulder and then John joined in the laughter as well. They had just entered the arena to go do their usual workout together. As they had turned the corner, they began to talk about unimportant things. Then as they had gotten further inside the arena, they came to s a stop when something had caught their attention.

"Is that music I'm hearing?" John began.

"Sounds like it," said Randy. "Let's see what's going on."

They walked on and as they got closer to where the music would lead them to, they heard noises too, which were confirmed to be people whooping over something. The two men met a couple of people who seemed to be impressed by the display before them. There were two girls dancing. One of them was Maria and the other happened to be the new diva of the Raw roster.

"Well well look whose here," said John with a smirk. "It's your lucky draft pick."

Randy rolled his eyes with annoyance and turned to look back at her. He didn't know her that well. They had only met for the first time on the night of the draft lottery. And then by the end of the night, he won three draft picks and Miss Brooke, just surprisingly, had happened to be the last draft pick.

_Yo!_

_It's about time_

_To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme_

_I'mma get mine so get yours_

_I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores_

Though she already knew that she and Maria had gotten the crowd to their attention, Brooke had failed to notice that particular someone. From the corner of her eye, she thought that she saw someone who looked just like him. Until she found out that she was right when her eyes got the full view of the person watching her and then she felt her heart leaping in an instant and her smile was soon dropped. He had finally arrived and he was now watching her.

"Go on Brooke," said Maria over her shoulder. "It's time for you to impress him."

Brooke nodded. She was right. If she wanted him to notice her, she had to do something about it.

_Maria's right. Just be yourself and do your thing._

Now being cool and confident, a smile came back on the brunette's face as she continued on dancing with her new friend as the small crowd clapped their hands to the beat. There was one person who wasn't too happy though after realizing what the excitement was all about, she had her hands placed on her hips and scoffed by the scene.

"She's such a show off!" said Jillian and turned to her friend. "Now she's got Randy to look at her? I don't understand! What does that bitch got that I don't?"

"She's nothing compared to you Jill," said Melina as she watched Brooke dancing before turning back to the blonde with a smirk. "But don't worry, next week on Raw, you'll show her what you're all about."

"Oh I can't wait for that," said Jillian as she had her eyes targeting on the new diva. The two already made their encounter. But they would see each other again soon enough.

As the song finally came to an end, the two brunettes received applause for their performance and took a bow. Brooke looked at Randy and from that moment, she had a feeling that he was talking about her when he was telling John something and at the same time, his eyes were still on her.

Though she didn't realize this as she was looking back at him, her smile didn't fade once.

**Next chapter: Brooke makes her debut on Raw. But little did she know that Jillian plans to make it a humiliating one for her.**


	6. Brooke's Not So Great Debut

**Thanks to xAttitudex, Jorrieprincess, rory21, techwiz and xscandal for the reviews. I appreciate them all! I apologize for the late update. I was having thoughts about whether to continue with this story or not but then I decided to go ahead with it lol. Hope you like the new chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 6 – Brooke's Not-So-Great Debut**

_Alright. Tonight is the night for you!_

The new brunette on the Raw roster made a cheeky smile on her face and made a pose in front of her mirror. Though it was her first night on the new brand, she was determined to make a name out of her now solo career.

Her dark brown hair was in curls and her outfit was a baby blue halter top, a black short skirt and a pair of black boots. She was on her own in her women's locker room which meant she could fool around with the full length mirror for a bit as Brooke made a few silly poses along with funny faces. The brunette rolled her eyes as she laughed at herself for being random.

Then her cell phone rang. Brooke went to find her bag and to take out the device and soon she answered.

"Hello?"

_Hey girl! Are you excited about tonight?_

"Of course I am Kelly! I'm really excited."

_Good. Well Layla and I are watching Raw right now, just to let you know._

Brooke made a gasp and then made a squeal. "You guys are watching it now? No way! No way!"

_Yes way! Yes way! _Kelly laughed._ We're very excited about it as you are!_

"Aw this is great!"

_Yep! Oh I'm putting Layla on so hold._

Brooke was grinning from ear to ear and her smile was still there when Layla came on the phone.

_Brooke! We miss you!_

"I miss you guys too! Isn't it weird that we're not on the same brand anymore?"

_Yeah I know what you mean! Kel and I are trying to think of new dance moves. We're not quite there but we'll get something somehow._

"I'm sure you guys can think of something. I mean we have creative minds you know.

_That's true. Well hopefully we can think of something soon. We're getting bored of hanging around in our locker room!_

Brooke laughed. "Well I wish you guys the best of luck."

_Same to you girl! We'll be cheering for you!_

"Thanks. I'll talk to you guys soon. Bye!"

The brunette hung and put her cell phone back into the bag.

"Hey Brooke."

Brooke turned around to see Maria and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Maria, what's up?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" Maria asked with a smirk.

Brooke grinned. "Well I'm really excited about tonight!"

"Good. Well you should get going now. I'll see you when you back."

"Sure," said Brooke. "Talk to you later, bye!"

The two divas made a quick hug before Brooke left the women's locker room with a big smile on her face. Suddenly her heart leaped and stopped walking when she saw John Cena coming down her way. Whenever she saw him, she thought of Randy since she knew that he and John were best friends.

She wondered if Randy was anywhere close by. As much as she would love to see him again, she just couldn't see herself to talk to him again since the night of the draft.

"Hi," was John's greeting to the diva and smiled. "What's up?"

"Just going to make my debut," said Brooke, trying not to sound nervous.

"Cool. See you later then."

Brooke nodded and told him bye before going her way. She stopped about a second later and turned around to face him again.

"Is everything okay?" John asked.

She was going to ask how Randy was and if he was in the arena. But then she thought the question might sound too strange…and perhaps too obvious. So she decided to go against it.

"Yeah," said Brooke with a smile. "See ya."

----------------

After the Titantron finished displayed the ending part of the draft lottery, the ring broadcaster Jerry 'The King' Lawler made a big grin as he was excited to interview the new diva on the Monday night brand. He stood in the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"So here you have it folks," said Jerry. "And now without further ado, please welcome the new Raw diva…Brooke!" 

Brooke came down to the ring and when she got to the ring, she waved to the cheering fans in appreciation of her warm welcome. Jerry started the interview.

"So Brooke now that you're here on Raw, what are your thoughts?" Jerry asked.

"Well I have to say that I'm really excited. I can't wait to be part of the action soon!"

"And I can't wait for that either! I'm sure the fans think the same as well."

Brooke grinned. "Well I can promise you all this. You will see more of me on Raw and that is a promise. What you see is what you'll definitely get."

"Now that sounds good!"

The brunette made a laugh and was about to respond to the comment when music blasted out of nowhere. The crowd jeered for the blonde woman that was strutting her way down to the ring with a smirk. Brooke frowned as she was annoyed by the interruption being made.

"Jillian?" Jerry asked who was apparently confused by her appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Jillian smiled sweetly for the Hall of Famer before she took the microphone from him. "Oh come on J.R. Do you honestly think that she's hot?"

"Well yeah."

She was struck by the suddenness of his direct answer as she stared at him with disbelief. Brooke couldn't help but to smirk at this.

"If you don't mind Jillian. We're in the middle of an interview so--"

"Now hold on just a minute," said Jillian with a frown. "I will not stand back in that locker room and let you go on about how you're so hot when you're not okay? The only diva who should be getting all the attention is the one and only Jillian Hall!"

Brooke rolled her eyes as Jillian made a cheeky smile for the jeering crowd.

"Oh and Jerry, let's not forget that not only I am a hot diva, I am also a great singer! I've got a lovely song for you guys tonight!"

Brooke mocked a laugh. "Oh wow. This is great. This is the time for everyone to go deaf in one night. What a memorable moment this is going to be!"

Jillian turned her attention to the brunette again and soon the two divas glared at one another.

"Mess with me and I'll make sure you'll regret it," Jillian said coldly. "Stay out of way, you dirty good for nothing bimbo."

Brooke's jaw dropped with shock as such ugly comment was thrown at her. Unfortunately for her, she was not given time to respond as she received a harsh kick to the stomach and Jillian gave her the DDT afterwards.

Brooke got up a few seconds later and saw Jillian with a smirk on her face as she took in the middle of the steel ramp, ruffling her thick blonde curls. The eyes of the brunette lit with angry as she shot a deadly glare at her.

The war wasn't over just yet. It had only just begun.


End file.
